


Quarter past eleven rooftops

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Ever since Buck moved in to the Diaz house, things have been moving smoothly- as though he truly belongs. Things have always been easy for them. And now they just became a little easier.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Quarter past eleven rooftops

Ever since Buck moved in to the Diaz house, things have been moving smoothly- as though he truly belongs. When they have the same shifts, Eddie is the one to get up first: making coffee for the both of them and getting Christopher ready for school. Of course there is also some days where Buck is the one to get Christopher ready and Eddie praises those days because he gets to stay in bed a little longer. And in the nights like tonight, he’s glad when Buck tucks him in after Christopher fell asleep on the couch.

“He’s all tucked in now.” Buck starts as he enters their room “Fast asleep.”

Eddie grins at him. How did he get so lucky?

“Are you coming to bed?” Eddie says- patting the empty space beside him on their bed.

“I will in one second. I just need to go do something, I’ll be right back.” he says, coming up beside Eddie and placing a soft kiss to his temple before heading out the door.

-

Buck’s not really one to be late to things. When he says that he’ll be there for something, he means it. He’s always on time for work, for their night outs and just about everything.

*Incoming text from Buck*

Buck: I need some help.

That sudden text starts to worry Eddie. Buck said he’d be gone for a little.

Eddie: What happened, where are you?

Buck: I’m outside. Don’t worry, there’s no need to panic Eddie I’m fine =)

Eddie shakes his head to himself, already getting out of bed and putting his sweater and shoes on.

When he reaches outside of their house, he starts to look around. Buck not in sight.

“Buck?” he calls as he wanders around the yard.

No response.

“Buck?” he tries again, still looking around.

“I love you.” a voice says from above him

Eddie is wearing a confused face wondering why in the world his boyfriend is-

“Why are you on the roof?” he asks. There a lot of weird things that Buck has done over the past couple of years. Trust him, anyone who knows Buck knows that he does random stunts- this being one of them.

Buck shrugs in response, not giving Eddie any explanation as to why he is on their roof at quarter past eleven.

“Do you need help getting down.” Eddie asks when he doesn’t reply

Buck shakes his head at him.

“Wow, this is harder than I thought.” Buck says under his breath. It wasn’t quiet enough though because Eddie heard him.

“What is?”

“Everything- nothing.” he says, gesturing between them “I love you, a lot. I have for a really long time.”

“Okay...” Eddie trails off, wondering where this is headed

“I knew that I was in love with you before we even started dating.” Buck laughs “Every time that I would look at you, I would get these butterflies in my stomach that would never go away because I liked being around you.”

Eddie smiles down at himself- his cheeks turning red as he walks closer to hear what Buck has to say.

“You are single-handedly on of the greatest people in my life. You have been there for me through the ups and downs and has never left my side once.” he pauses as he moves closer to the edge “There is not just a single word in the entire dictionary that can ever describe my love for you.” Buck smiles “One look is worth a thousand words. And the way that you make me feel could be described in many more.” he finishes as he heads down off of the roof using the ladder.

Eddie is standing in front of him. His eyes are trained on every part of his body, admiring the heart that the man standing in front of him has.

“So I guess what I’m trying to say- well ask.” he corrects “ Is will you, Edmundo Diaz marry me?”

As Buck gets down on one knee in front of Eddie, all that he can think about is how happy he is.

“I knew you were a romantic, but I’ve never actually seen it before.” he teases, leaning down to cup his hand over Buck’s face “And of course I will marry you.”

Buck may be a huge romantic, but Eddie wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
